


Things Overheard

by asoulofstars



Series: A Mess You Would Wear With Pride [16]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Communication, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoulofstars/pseuds/asoulofstars
Summary: Juliet feels that Riona needs to hear some things that Shawn says.
Relationships: Shawn Spencer/Original Female Character(s), Shawn Spencer/Riona Gallagher
Series: A Mess You Would Wear With Pride [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028376
Kudos: 3





	Things Overheard

**Author's Note:**

> Tag to "One, Maybe Two, Ways Out". Juliet loves her friends.

Riona was surprised when she had a call come in from Juliet. She knew that they were on a stakeout, trying to get that spy that Shawn had been obsessing over. She answered it immediately.

“Is everything okay?” she asked; only Shawn could manage to get the police to call her on a _stakeout_. What had he done?

“More than. Just listen,” Juliet replied.

Riona closed her mouth, and she sucked in a breath when she heard Shawn’s voice.

“Nadia, stop. I’m with someone. Riona’s…Riona’s my whole world. I love her so much, and I would do absolutely anything to be lucky enough to spend the rest of my life with her. I don’t know when, but I know that I’m going to marry her, and that we’re going to dance under the stars, and it’s gonna probably be a middle of the week wedding, because she wants nothing more than to get married on the summer solstice, and so all of our guests are just going to have to figure it out, because that’s what she’s going to get. So, I can’t run away with you, because I have a life here. And I don’t want any future that doesn’t have Riona.”

Riona felt tears well up in her eyes. She was always going to be insecure, but somehow, Shawn smashed through those insecurities and just made her feel so loved. She wished that she was there so that she could wrap him up in her arms and never let go. They had been together for about a year, give or take, and Riona couldn’t believe that Shawn knew without a doubt that they were going to get married someday. It absolutely did not matter to her that he didn’t know when. He knew he was gonna marry her. And that was enough.

“Thank you,” Riona whispered. "Oh, thank you so much, Juliet."

“You’re a lucky woman, Riona,” Juliet told her. "He's a keeper."

“I know,” Riona replied, wiping at her face.

~*~

She nearly knocked Shawn flat when he came in the door that night. She'd been waiting for him for what felt like hours, but he had told her that he was on his way over, and that had only heightened the sensation of needing to hug him. He clutched at her in an attempt to keep his balance, and she just hugged him tight. Shawn ran his fingers through her hair and up and down her back once he was no longer in danger of falling over.

“Well, hello to you, too,” he said.

“I love you,” she told him, right into his chest.

Shawn’s lips peppered the top of her head with little kisses. She did the same to his chest.

“So, um, dancing under the stars on the summer solstice?” she asked quietly, pulling back to look at him.

“You, uh, you heard about that, huh?” he replied.

Riona nodded. “When doesn’t matter. I just…the fact that you’ve thought about it means so much.”

Shawn took her face in his hands and kissed her. She melted, clinging to him. Sometimes he kissed her so hard that she immediately just went weak at the knees. She loved him so much, and he just left her breathless.

“I am the luckiest man,” he said. “You are amazing.”

“So are you,” she replied. “You turned down a sexy super spy for me.”

Shawn chuckled. “Well, I have a sexy super forensic specialist who means more to me than every star in the sky.” He brushed his nose against hers.

Riona beamed, and she kissed Shawn again. “Do I have to wait until we get married to dance under the stars?”

He grinned. “I have some great music on my phone. You’ve got a great roof setup. Let’s go.”

Riona twined her fingers through his and headed up to the roof.


End file.
